Event planning is the creation and development of large scale events such as festivals, conferences, ceremonies, formal parties, concerts etc. It involves researching about the event, identifying the target audience, planning the logistics, vendor services and coordinating the technical aspects before launching the event in real-time. Typically, an event planner works with clients from the initial level such as budgeting, selecting the venue, scheduling and making all the arrangements, acquiring necessary permits, coordinating transportation and parking, arranging for speakers or entertainers, arranging decor, event security, catering and emergency plans at the selected venue until the completion of the event. Thus, the event planner has to coordinate activities with the client, contributors and participants of the event.
Virtual Event planning is web-based event planning service that is currently in trend and an effective way of executing events in a time and cost effective way. The major advantage of the virtual event planning is that the virtual events can easily be customized and visualized with the selected list of contributors and participants over the Internet, both in real time and on-demand.
For example, a school may create a virtual annual function event in which students as participants perform cultural activities, speeches, prize distribution and a corporate firm may design a virtual event introducing new scheme and policies of the company.
Presently, there is no such system which can facilitate all such services as a standalone system. There are few publically available websites for planning events over the internet such as www.meetingpros.com. However, they do not facilitate real-time customization of contributors (vendors and service provides) and also are ineffective in providing real-time control/access to the selected participants over the event. Moreover, there is no system that can provide real-time video streaming to the attending and non-attending participants of the event.
Hence, in the light of aforementioned, it is required to devise a system and a method that overcomes the limitations of the prior art in an effective manner.